Playing With Fire
by MoonshoesMonkfish
Summary: After being excluded from Mckinley, Jeff is sent to Dalton Academy, a private boarding school that looks like Jeff's own personal hell. But his opinions are changed upon meeting his charismatic new roommate. Nick sees through Jeff's badboy facade like no one else, but could he really be the one to heal him? Skank!Jeff
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter fic. I promise I will update, honest, but knowing me it may not be updated particularly… regularly. BUT I will try I swear. Enjoy :)**

**Dissclaimer: Hey guys I'm actually Ryan Murphy disguised as a teenage girl! Yeh, no. I don't own Glee, Jeff, Quinn, or anything else you recognise.**

* * *

Jeff had always been fascinated by fire. The way it flickered and danced, eating everything in its path to make it bigger, stronger, growing from a delicate flame into a roaring inferno. It held the power to save lives or obliterate them in a matter of seconds.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?' Quinn's voice roused him from his speculation and he pocketed the lighter in his hand, flicking his flame-coloured hair out of his eyes.

'Oh she told me plenty,' he shot back, 'I just didn't listen.'

Quinn sat next to him in their usual spot under the bleachers.

'I heard they're finally kicking you out?' she said, her cold voice giving away no trace of emotion.

'Yeh,' Jeff replied with a bitter laugh, 'turns out dumpsters aren't all too fire-proof.'

Jeff wasn't exactly what one would call a 'model student', and Figgins had been spoiling for an excuse to get rid of him all year, but finding a half melted dumpster in the parking lot had been the last straw. The funny thing was, for once Jeff hadn't actually been trying to set it on fire- he'd just forgotten to put out his cigarette. Not that anyone would believe him.

'You're lucky you didn't get thrown into juvie for arson.'

'I don't know,' Jeff sighed, 'Sounds better than this stupid preppy Dalton place my mom wants to send me to.' He was all too aware of what a petulant child he sounded like but he was just really pissed off about that. Upon hearing of his exclusion earlier that day, Jeff's mother had admitted that she'd been researching other 'routes' for Jeff's education for some time and had come across one Dalton Academy. A private boarding school that looked like it had been picked straight up out of _Brideshead Revisited _and dropped down in the middle of modern day Ohio. In other words: not Jeff Sterling's kind of place.

Quinn frowned at the ground for a while, before making a sound that could almost have been words had it not been muffled by her pink hair falling across her face.

'What was that?'

'I said I'll miss you!' Quinn huffed, 'I hope your happy now, Sterling, you've turned me soft.'

Jeff just grinned. This was the closest Quinn got to showing actual emotion and he had to admit he was kind of flattered. Out of all the students at Mckinley, Quinn and Puck were probably the only ones he would actually be sad to leave. But mainly Quinn. Like Jeff, she had been through hell in the last couple of years, and that made her one of the very few people Jeff had any respect for.

Jeff stood up.

'Well, I'd better go,' he said, 'clear out my locker. Say goodbye to my _many_ friends and favourite teachers!' Quinn laughed half-heartedly at his sarcastic tone, before standing too.

'Life round here sure will be boring without you Jeffster,' she sighed, placing a kiss on his cheek and sauntering off.

Jeff wiped the lipstick from his face with a mock grimace and stood a while, watching Quinn's pink hair bob off into the distance.

The nature of Jeff and Quinn's relationship was a frequent topic of debate in Mckinley's halls. Of course, no one dared ask the feared 'skanks' up front, but Jeff had overheard many a whispered conversation about how Quinn had 'fallen sofar since the whole baby thing' and how she deserved more than 'that creepy ginger kid'.

But despite the rumours, Quinn was just a friend. His best friend. Not to mention the fact that Jeff was one-hundred-percent-steadfast-gay, Quinn being the only person at Mckinley who knew. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sexuality, he wasn't even hiding it for his own protection, he just didn't really speak to other people all that much.

After Quinn disappeared around a corner, Jeff began his journey out of the school, and he smiled as a welcome thought crossed his mind. This was the last time he would be walking through these gates. He was never coming back to this shit-hole again. No more stale tater-tots. No more dumpster tosses. No more ex-friends and memories of the days_ before_, cold reminders of the old Jeff, the 'nice' Jeff. He bit down a woop as he all but skipped out of the school, for good.

* * *

**What has happened to turn Jeff so cold I wander? Patience my children all will come clear.**

**Next Chapter: Jeff arrives at Datlon and meets his new roommate YEY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I would update! This isn't going too shabbily so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already it's nice to know people want to keep reading, it makes me want to keep writing :)**

**Also, I always thought the principle of Dalton would be some really dapper gentleman with a beard and maybe a monocle, but for some reason all I could see as I was writing this was Dean Pelton from Community. **

**If you don't know who that is it's this guy: wiki/Craig_Pelton**

**If you do know who that is I'm very, very sorry.**

**Dissclaimer: I still don't own glee or anything you recognise**

* * *

'Mrs Sterling! Such a pleasure. And Jeffry, I presume? I'm Principle Ivan. Welcome to Dalton!' the overly cheery principle held out his hand. Jeff looked down at it in distain before stuffing his own hands firmly in his pockets and huffing.

'Jeff, don't be rude,' his mother hissed, but the principle just laughed it off.

He had a really annoying laugh.

'Don't worry about it,' the bald man chuckled, moving his glasses further up his nose, 'moving schools is a difficult experience, and I'm sure it'll take some getting used to.' At this point he turned to Jeff, 'But I want you to know, Mr Sterling, that we here at Dalton will do everything we can to welcome you into our little community.'

Jeff barely held in a snort. _Like I'd ever want to be part of your stupid 'community'_

'But,' the principle continued, 'in return you are going to have to stick to a few simple rules... The hair, for example.'

Jeff's head snapped up, 'What's wrong with my hair?'

'Well I'm guessing it isn't naturally that, um… fiery? It just doesn't fit to our uniform code. Students here at Dalton may have whatever style hair they wish as long as it's natural looking. Not too… _extreme _y'know?'

Jeff gave the principle his best death-glare. Like he was going to change for _him. _

'Well I'm sure you can die it back, sweetie, it'll be easy,' Jeff's mother chipped in. She'd been waiting for an excuse to turn him back into her perfect blonde cherub ever since he'd first… re-thought his look. As if dying his hair back would make everything better.

Jeff glared at the ground and said nothing, letting his mind wander as the principle continued to speak to his mother about uniform, rules, blah blah blah. It wasn't until he heard the door to the principle's office open that his attention was brought back to the room.

He looked up to see a dark haired boy of his age but slightly shorter standing in the doorway. His uniform was pristine, his hair gelled back, and on first glance Jeff would have written him off as just another prep-school clone. But there was something about the way he held himself so confidently. And those _eyes,_ an almost indefinable mix of green, blue, and brown that held Jeff with an intense gaze. He could get lost in those eyes for hours…

'Ah, Nicholas!' the principle exclaimed, 'this is our new pupil, Jeffry Sterling. Jeffry, this is Nicholas Duval, your roommate.'

'Call me Nick,' the boy said, grinning widely so those incredible eyes crinkled and shone. He held out a hand and looked at Jeff expectantly.

Now Jeffry Sterling really wasn't one for handshakes. In fact he made a frequent point of ignoring every hand extended to him- partly in the hopes that people would stop trying, but mainly just because he enjoyed making people uncomfortable. But his body seemed to be acting entirely of it's own accord today as his hand reached out to clasp the other boy's. He couldn't help but revel in the feeling of Nick's soft skin touching his, electricity jolting through him at every point of contact.

_What the hell is wrong with me today?_

He realized Nick was probably waiting for him to say something and flushed.

'Uh… Jeff,' he replied, 'call me Jeff.'

'Will do…' Nick replied, his smile growing impossibly wider, 'Jeff'. He dropped his hand, his eyes flicking down to the ground before meeting Jeff's again with the same glowing intensity as before. 'That's some hair you've got,' he smirked.

Jeff scowled. 'Not for long,' he replied, rolling his eyes at the principle, who was currently taking his mother through more boring details of Jeff's education.

Nick chuckled, and Jeff pretty much melted into his chair.

'Ah,' Nick smiled, 'It sucks but at least we get these sexy blazers.'

He was joking of course... but on second thought, Nick did look pretty damn hot in that- _what the actual fuck?! Get a grip Jeff, a cute guy walks into the room and suddenly you're just a pile of lovelorn mush? _

Jeff took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself, attempting to clear his mind of the ungodly images he'd created.

He forced a smile on his face and tried not to focus on how adorable Nick's own was, before turning when the principle called for the boys' attention.

'Nicholas,' he said, 'why don't you show Mister Sterling to your room and help him unpack. I'll alert your teacher to your absence.'

'Thank you, sir,' Nick replied, before taking the larger of Jeff's suitcases and gesturing for him to follow.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Next Chapter: the hair goes badly wrong. Other things may happen I have yet to decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, sorry sorry sorry this has taken so long, I'm an absolute maggot, feel free to throw things at me.**

**In my defence though, I have been insanely busy with having friends down, and then cousins to entertain, and then breaking up with my boyfriend, all in quick succession, along with trying to re watch all of season 5 & 6 of Dr Who before saturday (ashdjlafsflkj Oswin!) and my new addiction to Teen Wolf (seriously it's not even good I just can't stop watching it because Stiles).**

**So, yes. And I'll be going back to school on wednesday so not sure when I'll be able to update :/**

**Also this chapter is kind of just a filler, I wanted to build up the friendship a little but I'll try and make the next one more interesting.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton, Neff, Kurt, or Joseph Gordon-Levitt (alas).**

* * *

'Jeff?' Nick's muffled voice was accompanied by an impatient knocking, 'Come on your hair must be completely white by now.'

'I'm not coming out!' Jeff grumbled from inside.

'Why?' Nick whined

Jeff hesitated, before reluctantly undoing the lock and opening the door. Nick looked up and his eyes widened, before he promptly burst into laughter at the state of Jeff's hair… if it could even be called that.

Jeff ran over to the mirror and groaned at the sight of the horror on his head. It looked even worse than it did in the dim light of the bathroom.

Nick, meanwhile, was literally doubled over with laughter, earning himself a glare from Jeff.

'Wha~' Nick gasped for breath, 'what colour do you even call that? It's like someone ate a whole load of pumpkin pie and threw up on your head!'

Jeff rolled his eyes, 'Gee thanks. But what am I going to do? I can't go around like this! I look like a regurgitated peach!'

Nick giggled at the analogy, before quickly composing himself and pulling out his phone.

'What are you doing?' Jeff frowned.

'I know exactly who to- oh hey, Kurt! We've got an emergency.'

'Who's Kurt?'

'Shh! It's Jeff. He tried to bleach his hair. Yes from orange. I know! I told him he should go to a salon but did he listen? Are you at work now? Ok we'll be there in a sec.'

Nick grabbed his wallet and phone and shoved on a jacket.

'Nick, what was that about?' Jeff whined, 'Where are you going?'

Nick turned to his confused roommate with a twinkle in his eye,

'_We _are going to get this mess-' he gestured to Jeff's hair, 'sorted out. Grab a coat.'

And with that he swung the door open and stepped out into the corridor, before suddenly reappearing with an after thought,

'Oh, and you might want this.' He threw a black beanie at Jeff and winked.

Jeff sighed, trying his best not to over analyze that last gesture, and followed him out.

* * *

An hour later found Jeff sitting in a black leather barber's chair with a rather flamboyant boy, apparently Kurt from the phone, coating his head in various chemical substances. Whilst Jeff wasn't all too pleased to have another Dalton student witness to his predicament, he was secretly thanking God that Nick happened to have a friend who worked in a salon. Nick himself was sat to the left of Jeff in an identical chair having decided he was 'in need of a trim anyways', with a tall middle aged woman running her fingers through his hair. What Jeff wouldn't give to be in her position right now.

'Eyes front soldier,' Kurt sniggered, turning Jeff's head back towards the mirror. _Dammit, Jeff, enough with the staring._

'So how're you liking Dalton?'

Jeff sighed. Why did hairdressers always assume he wanted to talk to them?

'I haven't had any classes yet.'

Kurt frowned at his cold tone,

'I know, I know, but that's really only half the experience. I'm guessing you're enjoying rooming with Nick? You two seem to be getting on pretty well…'

That smirk was really starting to get on Jeff's nerves. He shrugged,

'He's alright.'

Kurt snorted, 'Alright. Sure. That's why you've been staring at him all this time, and keep your head _straight_ would you, I can't do my job if you keep turning your head to look at him.'

'Ugh! I'm not-' Jeff sighed, 'Shut up.'

Kurt laughed and continued working on Jeff's hair.

Another five minutes and some straightening tongs later, and Jeff was finally released from Kurt's clutches.

'Come back soon!' Kurt yelled as they left the shop, and Nick waved over his shoulder.

Only when they were outside did Jeff really get a good look at Nick, and he stifled a gasp.

'What?' Nick asked, touching his hair subconsciously 'Oh God! Does it look terrible?'

'No! No, I just-' _words, Jeff, words,_ 'You look like Joseph Gordon-Levitt.'

He cringed.

Nick laughed, 'I'll take that as a compliment. 500 Days of Summer is one of my all time favourite movies,' he tilted his head to the side, grinning, 'I… didn't really see you as much of a rom-com kind of guy though.'

'I'm not!' Jeff protested, 'He's been in other stuff. Like… Inception! That's not a rom-com.'

'No. Definitely not,' Nick laughed.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Jeff managed to gather the courage to say something he really didn't say very often.

'So, um… thankyou,' he mumbled, 'for helping me. And for paying. You didn't have to do that.'

Nick gave him a warm smile,

'Oh it was purely selfish,' he joked, 'I mean I can't go hanging around with- with… James and the giant peach!' They both broke into laughter, 'I've got a reputation to uphold you know!'

Jeff's laughter died down as he processed Nick's words, 'Wait. You want to… hang around with me?'

'Of course,' Nick frowned, 'I mean, we're friends, right?'

And despite his usual aversion to… well, people, in general, the careful hesitancy in Nick's eyes had Jeff agreeing.

'Yeah,' he breathed, 'Yeah, I guess we are.'

As he began following Nick back to the car a thought hit him,

'Oh, and Nick?'

'Yeh?'

'No one's finding out about this… catastrophe, right?'

Nick laughed and threw him a wink before jumping in the car.

* * *

**Next chapter: little bit of angst, maybe. More mystery around Jeff.**

**This will go somewhere eventually, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again internet! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've just started year 11 (last year in secondary school for you non-brits) and all the teachers were like 'Hey, welcome back! Here's a shitload of homework, prefect duties, and a nice little solo performance to look forward to!' and dear gosh my friends have so many problems that I get far too emotional about. So I've been a tad busy of late. Plus I had no clue what to write in this chapter, and eventually this just kinda happened, so let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts, I still don't own Glee, Neff, Dalton or anything else you recognise. Neither do I own (or understand) chemistry. **

* * *

The next day was Monday, and Jeff's first day of classes at Dalton. He traipsed lazily down the halls, refusing to be early to chemistry on his first day. He didn't want to give the wrong impression after all. However, ten minutes after the bell had gone, Jeff was growing bored of procrastinating and found himself at the door to his chem class. He nudged the door open with his foot and scanned the room for an empty seat.

'You must be Jeffry,' noted the spectacled man addressing the class, 'did you get a little lost?'

Jeff smirked. 'Sure. Something like that,' he replied, before making his way over to the only unoccupied seat in the room.

The one that just happened to be next to Nick.

The dark haired boy nudged Jeff with a smile,

'Saved you a seat,' he whispered.

Jeff couldn't help but smile back,

'Thanks.'

_Maybe this won't be such a bad lesson, _he thought, just as the teacher put a new slide on the overhead (Dalton was oldschool) depicting a very confusing diagram of metallic bonding.

He sighed and let his mind wander, knowing he would learn nothing in the next hour. He had never been good at chemistry, and starting halfway through a module with a certain distracting brunette by his side wasn't going to help anything.

He was woken from his reverie by said brunette's elbow to his ribs.

'Anyone home?' Nick chuckled, waving a hand in his face.

Jeff batted the hand away and sat up reluctantly,

'What?' he groaned.

'We've gotta answer those,' Nick replied, pointing to a painfully long list of questions on the board, riddled with evil words like 'ions' and 'free electrons'. Jeff huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

'Yeh- no,' he said definitively.

'Oh come on,' Nick coaxed, 'their easy.'

'They are so NOT easy,' Jeff replied, getting annoyed now, 'I don't want to do them, and even if I did, _I_ _can't._'

'Sure you can!' said Nick, 'I'll help you. Look, the positive ions and the negative ions join together cause they've got opposite-'

'_I DON'T CARE!_' Jeff shouted, loud enough to get the attention of the rest of the class, 'I don't give a fuck about chemistry! It's stupid, and I can't do it. Thanks for the offer and all, but I really _don't care._'

Nick looked taken aback, a little insulted even, and turned around to face his own work.

'Suit yourself,' he mumbled.

Jeff felt guilty. He didn't mean to get angry, especially not at Nick, but he just couldn't help it sometimes. It was easier to get angry than upset, and god knows he had a lot to be upset about.

* * *

Nick and Jeff barely spoke a word to each other for the rest of the lesson, Nick preferring to complete his work in silence and Jeff leaving him to it. It wasn't until first bell rang that Jeff spoke up.

'Nick, listen, I'm sorry for shouting at you-'

's'fine' Nick mumbled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, but Jeff wasn't convinced. He followed the smaller boy out into the corridor,

'Hey. Nick. I know I'm stupid but-'

'You're not,' Nick stated, turning around.

'What?'

'You're not stupid. So maybe you're not great at chemistry; maybe you're just not trying, I don't know. But you're not stupid. You get angry when you can't do stuff, I get that. But I don't get why you won't let me help you. I could tutor you if you want, but…'

'Not a chance.'

'I thought you'd say that.'

Nick sighed,

'What is it, huh? Do you think people won't like you if you make an effort? Do think they won't think you're cool if you're smart? Well, news flash: I'm pretty much the only person in this school you actually talk to, so I don't think your reputation should be top of your worries at the moment.'

Jeff stood, frozen in shock. So much for the nice little prep-schooler act.

'Maybe people in your old school liked your whole 'tough guy' facade. Maybe they were _scared _of you, but it won't work here. See, half the guys at this school, including me, came here because they got _tired_ of being scared all the time. You don't have to pretend here. You don't have to pretend around me! I know this-' he gestured in Jeff's general direction, 'isn't it, 'cause even though I've only known you a few days, there have been moments, brief flashes, when I've actually _liked _the person I see. You're a nice guy, Jeff, and I don't see why you have to hide that all the time!'

Jeff stood, gaping, for another couple of moments, before grabbing Nick by the wrist and pulling him down a less busy corridor.

'Let's get one thing straight,' he hissed, his face inches from Nick's, 'You don't know me. You don't know my life, and you have no fucking right to tell me who I am. God knows why, but I actually kinda like you, Nick, and I'd like to keep it that way. Don't push it.'

Nick pulled his wrist from Jeff's grip and staggered away from him, eyes wide.

'Okay…' he said cautiously, 'I hit a nerve. I'm sorry. I'll just… yeh. Not pushing it. Good idea. I should, um-' he pointed vaguely down the corridor, 'get to class. Bye.'

Nick walked away quickly, leaving Jeff breathing heavily. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, rubbing his face with his clammy hands. Nick was getting too close for comfort, but for once in his life Jeff couldn't bring himself to push him away.

* * *

**THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! But eh, I kinda like it. We'll see where this goes. More may be revealed in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again**

**It's been a really really long time since I've updated I'm sorry I'd kind of forgotten where I was going with this story and I was so busy with revision and coursework catch up that I've hardly had any time to write. But I'm back on track with a new chapter so here you go. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton, Neff or anything else you recognise. **

* * *

Nick was woken by the sound of rustling sheets and pitiful whimpering. He frowned, and rolled his head to the side to see Jeff's sleeping form wrestling his blankets as he murmured incomprehensibly into his pillow. He was having another nightmare. This had been a regular sight since Nick had started rooming with Jeff, but neither boy ever mentioned it. Not after what happened last time Nick started asking questions. But Jeff was a mystery that intrigued Nick more than he'd like to admit, and he couldn't help but be curious- concerned, even- about him. Suddenly, Jeff gasped and sat bolt upright, wide eyes sparkling in the dim light. His expression was one of pure terror, an emotion Nick knew all too well from his days in middle school. He could almost smell the sickening mix of blood and cafeteria waste; hear the constant screams of 'faggot', 'gay', 'worthless'; feel the cold sides of the dumpster pressing into his thighs and arms as he struggled to free himself. He shuddered at the memory.

'Jeff?' he whispered, as the boy snapped his head towards him in shock, 'You okay?'

Jeff didn't reply, opting instead to lie back down facing the wall and ignore Nick's concern.

Nick sighed and lay on his back, gazing into the darkness, the silence broken only by the sounds of Jeff's still shaky breathing. He listened as it slowed and became softer and more even.

'My dad died.'

Nick jumped at the sudden interruption. It took a moment for his sleep-hazy mind to translate the words into coherent thought, before he finally replied:

'What, in the dream?'

Jeff gulped quietly, 'No…'

Nick rolled onto his side and studied Jeff's face, or what he could make out of it. A weight landed on his heart as he realised the enormity of what his friend had just said.

'How?' Nick asked gently, before realising how insensitive that sounded and adding, 'You don't have to answer that, I just...'

Jeff sighed.

'He was a firefighter. One night, a couple years back, he got called out to some big house just out of town. We saw it on the news the next day- someone had left the gas on and the whole place was on fire. They thought they'd gotten everyone out, but there was this girl-like seven, eight years old- and she was trapped in her room 'cause a beam had fallen over the door. Dad went back in to save her...' He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, 'And he got her out, but then the room kind of collapsed around him and... They didn't get to him in time.'

He rolled over and looked at Nick for the first time.

''Cause none of the others were as brave as he was,' he gave a weak smile, 'or as stupid.'

Nick's chest ached with pity. He wanted to hug Jeff, to hold him in his arms and keep him safe, because underneath his tough facade was the fragile boy that lay two feet from him, trying to hide the tears that were now sliding down his cheeks.

And Nick was only now realising that he _loved_ that boy.

He freed one arm from his red and blue sheets and held it out across the gap between their twin beds, so his hand hung next to Jeff's- an offering of comfort.

Surprisingly, Jeff accepted, opening his hand and edging it towards the other boy's.

Nick slid his palm into Jeff's, their fingers intertwining easily, and they held on like their lives depended on it.

Despite the circumstances, both boys couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

**Next chapter: niffniffniffniffniff**


	6. Quick Notice

**Hello readers! Just a little AN here with some good news and some bad news. Please don't throw things at me.**

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise for how long it's been since the last update (again). I was going to update over half term but I got busy and ill and it just didn't get done. I would also like to apologise in advance for how much longer it's going to be until the next one...**

**Which brings me to the bad news. As some of you may know, it's getting to exam time. As in real, legit, GCSE exam time, so I'm spending my every waking hour revising or catching up on the piles of coursework I'm hopelessly behind on. This means, of course, that I have very little time for writing right now and so I've decided to leave PWF for a little while to focus on my studies and come back to it when exams finish. **

**However, the good news is that after my last exam on 14th June, I will be FREE from the clutches of secondary school and will have the longest summer holidays of my life, a considerable portion of which I solemnly swear to spend writing and ****_finishing_**** this story. That means frequent updates and a conclusive storyline with all the loose ends tied up in a pretty little bow yey!. **

**Sorry for the essay, see you in June.**

**Love and kisses,**

**Demelza x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! It's certainly been a while, but exams are over, I've finished school (yey!) and I have a new chapter for you! ****  
**

**Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Dalton, or any characters that appear in this chapter. **

* * *

A week had passed since the curious incident of the handholding in the nighttime, and neither boy had mentioned it. It hung between them like huge, gay elephant in the room. Or maybe this was just Jeff's imagination; he didn't even know if Nick was gay. Maybe this was no big deal to him, just some friendly consolation between friends. /Friends/ Jeff groaned and fell face first onto his bed.

'I don't wanna be friends,' he whined into his pillow, 'I want... I want... I just want /Nick/.'

'Did you say something?' Nick emerged from the bathroom, clothed in nothing but a towel and ruffling his wet hair.

Jeff snuck a sideways glance at his toned chest, his abs, the dripping curve of his neck. He buried his face back in the pillow to hide his flushed cheeks.

'Nnnn' Jeff answered into the fluff.

Nick chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair en route to the wardrobe, causing Jeff's internal organs to jump about inside him like children on Skittles.

'You okay?' Nick asked, switching to his adorable protective voice, 'are you ill?'

Jeff shook his head, or attempted to. He sat up to free himself from the mass of Dalton issued feather down, before quickly looking away from the rippling muscle of Nick's back as he pulled on a Tshirt. The newly dressed Nick turned to Jeff with a frown,

'Are you sure you're alright?' he pressed.

Jeff shrugged. Flattered as he was by Nick's sudden concern, he knew what he was really hinting at, and he did not want to talk about it. Since telling Nick about his dad, Jeff had been subject to many a silent worried glance, or seemingly innocent question, loaded with hidden meaning. Their conversation seemed too often to end like this: one misplaced question turning Jeff's heart from its pathetic fluttering to dropping sickeningly as the innocent exchange became an interrogation. It was exhausting. Nick blanched slightly at the death glares he was sent when he overstepped, but never seemed to take the hint that Jeffrey Sterling did not- could not- talk about his dad.

Just like he didn't have friends.

Or fall in love.

Sometimes when Nick was asleep and Jeff was staring, restless, into the darkness he would allow himself to admit that Dalton- Nick- really was changing him, just as his mother had hoped.

It terrified him.

'I'm going for a smoke,' he grunted, scowling at the ground all the way to the door, not trusting himself to look at Nick without showing the turmoil pooling in his eyes. By the time he reached the fire escape at the end of the corridor he was shaking with the pressure of unshed tears and unscreamed protests, heightened by a desperation for nicotine, and he slammed the door open, sliding down to lean against the metal railings and fumbling to light the cigarette that found itself into his mouth on autopilot. He drew as much smoke into his lungs as he could, gulping it down to drown out the pulsating ache in his chest. He kicked the nearest wall, coughing out a cloud of angry smoke and in his head he /screamed/ that his dad was gone and his mother was constantly disappointed and Nick would never like him and he hated everything and it /wasn't fair/.

He took a few deep, shaky breaths with the cigarette still between his lips, inhaling lungfuls of bitter smoke, before fishing his lighter out of his pocket. He held it lazily against a nearby sapling, watching its leaves wither, crisp and crumble, and thought of heavy beams blackening, crushing, doors and walls caving as they turned to embers, windows smashed by the force of the heat into a rain of cutting crystal, the blackened body in the morgue, no longer resemblant of a human being.

Dark clouds twisted, rumbled and opened, spitting heavy droplets onto the metal staircase. The fire was nothing now but a wisp of dark smoke and finally the tears fell, mixing with the cold rain on Jeff's face and dripping onto the soggy, snuffed out cigarette between his trembling lips. The power he had felt from burning the plant was gone, leaving him feeling very small and very sad, and when the fire door opened and a pair of familiar arms closed around him he clung on like a child, burying his face in Nick's shoulder and allowing himself to be tugged back inside.

* * *

******Did I promise Niff in this chapter? I may have slightly lied. There's small bit idek t**his went in a very different direction to what I expected. I hope you all liked it anyways. I'm getting back into the story now so I'll update again soon, promise :)

**Next chapter: A wild Quinn appears**


End file.
